To: Ai
by everdistant utopia
Summary: Miku tidak menyangka kehadiran orang misterius itu mampu mengubah hidupnya. Miku/Kaito


**Disclaimer:** Semua karakter Vocaloid yang saya pinjam punya Yamaha. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini. _Just for fun!_

Send Me To Your Heart ©everdistant utopia

* * *

P R **O** L **O **G** U** **E**

* * *

Suara benturan gelas kaca dengan lantai keramik kembali memekakkan telinga. Gadis bersurai _teal_ itu meringkuk di balik selimut tebal, menutupi telinganya dengan kedua jemari lentiknya. Sayup-sayup suara isakan tangis mulai terdengar. Perasaan takut menyatu dengan atmosfir rumah yang semakin mencekam. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bentakkan seorang laki-laki diiringi dengan jeritan wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

Tangis Miku pecah tatkala ia mendengar dengan jelas suara tamparan yang begitu keras. Kedua orang tuanya masih terus berseteru. Tak kunjung menampakkan akhir dari segala pertengkaran yang membuat Miku muak. Suara-suara penuh amarah dan hantaman benda yang tidak ada habisnya. Apa mereka tidak tahu ia lelah berada di tengah-tengah dua kubu yang tidak akur dan siap meledakkan bom kapan saja?

Miku capek.

Sempat terpikir untuk kabur dari rumah. Ia tahu tempat ini tidak mampu didefinisikan sebagai rumah lagi. Nyatanya tidak ada lagi perasaan aman dan terlindungi setiap ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat terkutuk ini. Tetapi Miku juga tidak bodoh. Gadis malang itu tidak punya tempat lain untuk pergi. Jadi dia bertahan ada di sini, berusaha menguatkan hati bahwa dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa rumah tangga orangtuanya sudah hancur dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang itu.

Bukankah dia sangat menyedihkan?

Miku tahu dia tidak mampu menanggung semua ini sendirian. Dia harus menuangkan perasannya, dia butuh membagi kesedihan ini. Tetapi pada siapa? Dia Miku Hatsune yang dianggap aneh oleh teman-temannya dan dicap sebagai anak antisosial. Anak yang selalu sendirian dimanapun dia berada.

Dan saat itulah, Miku menemukan dunia maya.

Dan ketika dia selesai membuat akun pada salah satu situs blog terkenal, dia tidak perlu berpikir apa yang harus dia katakan. Semuanya mengalir seperti air. Rasa benci dan perih yang dia pendam telah ia curahkan dalam bentuk tulisan. Dan Miku sama sekali tidak khawatir, karena di dunia ini, Miku Hatsune sudah tidak ada.

Yang ada hanyalah sosok bernama Aomori.

* * *

_Hanya ingin bercerita_ posted on 03 January 20xx 22:30 by Aomori 

_Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Aku tahu, hari-hariku memang selalu dipenuhi oleh keletihan yang tidak ada habisnya. Kejadian memuakkan yang terus terjadi berulang-ulang bukan sesuatu yang baru untukku. Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku benar-benar terbiasa merasa capek. Kau tahu? layaknya seekor hama yang diberi pestisida terus menerus; awalnya pahit dan menikam, tetapi setelah sekian lama, hama itu akan membangun imun yang membuatnya kebal dengan itu semua. Dan hal yang sama juga berlaku untukku. Meski aku tahu tameng ini tidak sanggup melawan rasa perih itu lebih lama lagi. _

_p.s: aku ingin semua ini cepat berakhir._

* * *

Miku menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya cukup gila untuk mengumbar masalah yang bersifat privasi di dunia maya. Tetapi bukankah semua remaja melakukan hal seperti itu? Sejatinya remaja adalah manusia yang baru beranjak dewasa dan masih dipenuhi kelabilan, dan Miku tidak mengelak; dia bukan pengecualian. Lagipula, tindakan bodohnya ini tidak merugikan pihak manapun. Miku menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir suara-suara yang kerap mengusiknya. Dia menjarah mp3 player yang tergeletak di meja dan memasangkan perangkat keras _headset_ ke daun telinganya.

Miku mematikan musik saat mendengar laptopnya berbunyi. Ia terperanjat melihat jendela _pop-up_ berisi rentetan kata _you have one comment by_ Ai! Detik itu juga itu memajukan kursinya dengan penuh tanya. _Siapa orang yang bernama __Ai__?_ Ia segera mengklik _link _menuju _posting_annya. Ia mendeteksi tulisan yang terpampang di layar laptopnya dengan seksama.

* * *

Ai on 03 January 20xx 22:33

_Halo, Aomori_-san_._

_Aku Ai, senang membaca _posting_anmu. Selamat bergabung di situs ini._

_Semua orang punya masalah, bukan begitu? Aku memang tidak tahu beban hidupmu. Yang jelas, aku turut prihatin dan aku berharap kau cepat menemukan solusi untuk memecahkan masalahmu._

_Salam kenal :)_

* * *

Miku tercengang.

Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Orang macam apa yang mau menyisihkan waktu untuk membaca curahan hati tidak berguna dan menyemangati orang yang tidak dikenalnya? Apa manusia seperti itu benar-benar masih ada di zaman serba canggih dimana setiap orang memikirkan urusannya masing-masing? Miku terdiam. Orang misterius bernama Ai adalah indikasi nyata manusia yang peduli terhadap sesama belum punah. _Siapapun Ai, terima kasih karena sudah lahir ke dunia ini_. Dia memijit tombol-tombol _keyboard_ dan setelah selesai mengetik, ia mengklik tombol _Reply _yang tersedia di bawah komentar Ai.

* * *

Aomori in reply to Ai on 03 January 20xx 22:35

_Salam kenal juga, Ai_-san_!_

_Aku berterima kasih karena kau mau membaca postingan ku. Yeah, aku harap juga semua ini bisa cepat selesai. Kunjungi blog-ku lagi lain kali. :)_

* * *

Komentar orang bernama Ai itu membuat Miku terdistraksi dari persolan yang sedang ia hadapi—dan itu pertanda yang bagus. Dia bisa depresi jika terus dibebani oleh masalah rumah tangga kedua orang tuanya yang tak kunjung kelar. Miku mendesah sambil terus menatap layar _laptop_ yang kian meredup. Jarum detik di jam dinding terus berjalan, menimbulkan bunyi _tiktiktik_ pada tiap pergerakannya. Angin semilir yang bertiup dari jendela kamar membuat kelopak mata Miku perlahan menutup.

Dan mungkin, hidup Miku tidak akan pernah sama lagi.

* * *

**;;**

**last edited:** 24 Juni 2013

**catatan:** saya ketik ulang karena ada perubahan plot. prolog sebelumnya lebih kacau dan saya udah mandek dan saya ngotot fict ini gak boleh berakhir discontinue, jadi ya gitu deh.

berminat tinggalkan jejak?


End file.
